


A Family Again

by supreme_genius



Series: Grimm Ficlets [11]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Juliette and Nick take a couple big steps.</p><p>This is a gift for the bloggers who run Grimm Fan over on tumblr, one of the runners-up for The Grimm Network's February Blog of the Month. Congratulations!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grimm.  
> I don't make money from this.  
> This is unbeta'd.

 Juliette smiles as she reads the email from who she now knows to be Nick's mother. “Hey, Nick, come here!”

Nick walks in, mug of coffee in his hand. “What is it?”

“I got an email from your mom?”

“What did she say?”

“She wants to come see you.”

As Nick places his mug down on the desk, he leans over Juliette's shoulder to read the message. On one hand he really wants to see his mother; he misses her. But on the other hand, he knows it could be a bad idea. Nick knows that if they're both together, it could be dangerous, and he's not sure he's willing to risk anyone's safety.

“She says she doesn't want to say when. Maybe if she just drops by, no one will really notice. She doesn't want you or me to get hurt.”

Nick just nods.

“What should I say.”

He takes a deep breath. “I'm gonna let this be your call.” He kisses her forehead. “I've got to get to work.”

Juliette waits until after Nick leaves to reply to the email. She lets Nick's mother know that she can stop by whenever she can and that's she's hoping they can finally meet.

A week later, Juliette is enjoying a day off, doing nothing but lounging around the house in her pajamas. As much as she loves Nick, she's enjoying the alone time. There's a knock at the door and it makes Juliette sigh, leaving her warm, cozy place on the sofa.

“Uh, hello.”

“You must be Juliette.” The woman smiles.

“Who are you?”

“I'm Kelly. Burkhardt. Nick's mom.”

Juliette's eyes grow wide as she steps aside to let Kelly in. They stare at each other for a moment, taking it all in. Kelly's only regret in life was missing out on her son's life. But now it felt like she was getting a second change.

“It's nice to finally meet you, Juliette.”

“It's nice to meet you, too.”

“Last time I was here you were in a coma. You had Nick very worried about you.”

Juliette nods, a sad smile on her face.

“He's at work?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. I'd like to get to know you, know the woman my son is so in love with.”

 _In love with_. That made Juliette's heart flutter. After everything they've been through in last year or so, they're still holding strong.

The two women talk for a while. Juliette asks how Nick's father handled a relationship with a grimm. Eventually the topic of Nick's proposal came up. With both of the women so wrapped up in the conversation, neither one heard Nick come in.

“He asked you to marry him?”

Juliette nodded. “I said no. I felt like he was sneaking around and lying to me, like he was hiding something. And now I know what it was.”

“Have you two talked any more about getting married.”

“No. But...if he were to ask me again, I'd say yes. In a heartbeat.”

Kelly nods. “It's a lot of work – marriage. Even if you aren't with a grimm. But I can tell how much you love him. I know this is the only time we've met, but I know I can trust you. I can trust you with my son.”

Nick slowly, quietly makes his way through the house, managing to avoid the women. He stands in the bedroom, in front of his dresser. He retrieves the small box that's been tucked away for far too long and quietly heads back downstairs. Before he walks in the room, he puts the box in his coat pocket.

“Hey.” Nick walks into the room.

“Nicky.” His mother smiles warmly. “It's good to see you.”

“You too, Mom. Could you, uh, sit down...over here?”

“Sure.”

“Juliette...” Nick sits down next to her. “...there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Again.” He pulls the box out of his pocket and opens it. “You know everything there is to know about me now and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But, if you'll have me, I'd love to be your husband.”

Juliette smiles as tears of joy roll down her cheeks. “Yes. Yes, of course!”

Of course Nick is happy. Not just because Juliette said yes, but because he finally has a family again.


End file.
